Black Scripture Skirmish
|Casualties1 = None |Casualties2 = Three members of the Scripture are incapacitated |Outcome = Draw Black Scripture is forced to retreat Shalltear becomes partially brainwashed }}Black Scripture Skirmish was a chance conflict between the Black Scripture and Shalltear Bloodfallen. Background Shalltear Bloodfallen having previously been assigned by Ainz Ooal Gown to capture individuals, mainly criminals who could use Martial Arts, tracked a band of mercenaries known as Death Spreading Brigade near the outskirts of E-Rantel. Having slaughtered the entirety save one, Shalltear ran afoul of adventurers. The Floor Guardian easily defeated them, however, she paused in slaying one of their number, Brita, as she was possibly related to Ainz's plans. Interrogating her using her powers, the vampire learned that the adventurers had one member unaccounted for and was mos likely fleeing back to the fortress city. Having bungled in maintaining secrecy, Shalltear attempted to use her ten summons, vampire wolves, to hunt and kill the adventurer before he reported her existence to his superiors. The summons, however, were annihilated, prompting Shalltear to engage the unknown party. Battle Shalltear sprinted toward the unknown group at lightning speeds. Bursting ta the last known position of her summons, she spotted twelve people. The vampire noted the difference of preparedness these people possessed, Taking note that the equipment used by the strangers were possibly items of legendary class or higher. Resting her gaze upon a single man, she estimated him to be stronger than her Vampire Brides but also possibly Solution Epsilon. One of the members, a spear wielding man commands one of his teammates to use 'it' bringing unrest in the group. Seeing the panic, Shalltear ignores them focusing her attention to the center of their formation, where an old woman wore a qipao stitched with a dragon upon it. Before the item activated, Shalltear sixth sense warned her of the danger the woman and turned to eliminate her. The man with the spear intercepts her managing to resist a blow that could pulverize a normal human. Shalltear casted Hold Species to capture them. Suddenly she begins to feel her mind being consumed. Knowing something was terribly wrong, she realized that she was experiencing mind control. An experience that should have been impossible given her immunity to mind control magics. Struggling to fight the corroding influence with herculean effort used her class skill to create a Javelin, a gigantic lance of the holy element. Marshaling all her opposition she targeted the user of the mind control item, who was protected by a shield bearing man. Throwing the lance with all her might, the vampire pierced through the warrior and the old woman. The last thing Shalltear saw was the pair coughing blood in agony. Aftermath After the incomplete mind control, Shalltear went in attack mode every time the Scripture tried to capture it or came close. Besides the death of their shield-bearing warrior, Cedran, another member Beaumarchais lost his life. In addition, the user of the mind control item had sustained severe wounds, forced the Black Scripture to retreat.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission Shortly after the Scripture departed, an unknown foe attacked Shalltear, causing her to react to defend herself and utilize her Divine Item Spuit Lance and equip herself with her Valkyrie Armor. Using her abilities and equipment she managed to prevail in driving the enemy back. Nazarick had seemingly lost contact with Shalltear after she went to hunt some bandits. After retracing her steps, they discovered her unresponsive and that her servants had been eliminated. Seeing this as a sign of betrayal against Ainz Ooal Gown, Albedo reported it to the Supreme Being prompting the Overlord to withdraw from his adventurer persona and return to Nazarick. The adventurer that had escaped Shalltear eventually made it back to E-Rantel. There the vampire's existence was reported to the Adventurer's Guild. Seeing that the vampire was only three hours away from the city, and learning of the terrifying power of this vampire, the guildmaster summoned the local mithril ranked adventurers in hopes of they could slay the monster. References }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars